1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Used paper discharged from offices has conventionally also included used paper on which confidential matters have been written, and therefore in terms of maintaining confidentiality, the ability to process used paper in one's own office has also long been desired. Because wet-type sheet manufacturing apparatuses, which consume large amounts of water, are not suitable in small-scale offices, sheet manufacturing apparatuses according to a structurally simplified dry type have been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-144819).
However, the sheets manufactured by such sheet manufacturing apparatuses have had problems in that short fibers are included and this results in insufficient strength, and fiber clumping (fiber aggregates) end up resulting in surface unevenness.